fantasylolfandomcom-20200215-history
G2 Esports
G2 Esports is a European Organization owned by former player Ocelote, and formerly known as Gamers2 History Pre-2016 Gamers2 was formed in 2014 to compete in the EU CS. Jwaow, Morden, Ocelote, Yuuki60, and Dioud would be the founding roster of G2. By the end of 2014 they would sign Rydle as their support and have some middling success in the EU CS. In 2015 they would run a roster of Jwaow, K0u, Perkz, Kobbe, and KaSing. After an up and down 2015 Smittyj, Kikis, Perkz, Jesiz, and Hybrid would surprise SK and qualify for the EU LCS. 2016 Gamers2 would rebrand to G2 while entering the LCS. They would add Korean's Trick & Emperor as their jungler and ADC, before dominating the split and qualifying for MSI. This MSI would be the source of the G2 and 8 memes, as G2 would go 2-8 and bow out in groups. They would bounce back in summer after signing Zven & Mithy as their bot lane, not dropping a single best of 2 and qualifying for worlds. Worlds They would be grouped with Korea's ROX, NA's CLG, & Russia's ANX. They would shockingly go 1-5, while watching Albus NoX Luna be the first wild card team to escape a group. 2017 G2 would once again win EU and qualify for MSI. This time they would upset Team WE, making it all the way to the finals before falling 3-1 to SKT. They would only place second in their group in summer, but would still win the playoffs and qualify for worlds. Worlds They would be placed in the group of death with China's RNG, Korea's SSG, and Turkey's FB. They would easily win both games against Fenerbahce, and would even upset RNG once, but would ultimately fail to escape the group at 3-3. 2018 In 2018, there were some major roster changes ending in Wunder, Jankos, Perkz, Hjarnan, and Wadid. The team would falter a little, finishing 2nd in spring causing them to miss MSI for the first time since joining the LCS, and would finish 4th in summer. Furthermore, they would be upset in the first round of summer's playoffs by MSF 3-0. They would still run the gauntlet, qualifying them into the Play-in stage at worlds. Worlds Despite dropping a game to Turkey's SuperMassive, they would win their play-in group after a tiebreaker. After beating Infinity Esports 3-1, they were into the main event. G2 would draw Korea's Afreeca Freecs, Taiwan's Flash Wolves, and Vietnam's Phong Vu Buffalo, beating each of them exactly once and finishing 3-3. After a successful tiebreaker against FW, they would move into the knockout stage. They then would draw tournament favorites RNG. They would shock the world, beating them 3-2 and moving on to face IG. They would get swept by the eventual champions, handing them a 3rd/4th place finish. 2019 G2 was not satisfied with 3rd/4th place, so they signed the biggest free agent of the offseason, Caps, moving Perkz to ADC and grabbing Mikyx to be his new support. They would once again dominate the LEC, sending the team to MSI. Group stage was somewhat rough for G2, they would 2-0 SKT but lose both games to PVB, ending at 5-5. This would not stop them as they beat SKT 3-2, before sweeping TL in what would be the fastest Best of 5 series of all time. They would again dominate summer qualifying for worlds once again. Current Roster Top - Wunder Jungle - Jankos Mid - Caps ADC - Perkz Support - Mikyx Substitute - Promisq (Support) Fantasy Outlook G2 is not only one of the most aggressive teams in the tournament, they are also just one of the best. This leads them to be top fantasy options in each and every role. If they live up to the hype, G2 will lead you to a fantasy title, if they don't their players should still be valuable fantasy options. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season Wunder - 17.95 Jankos - 23.26 Caps - 20.61 Perkz - 22.85 Mikyx - 20.69 Promisq - 0.00 Playoffs Wunder - 16.46 Jankos - 20.55 Caps - 17.69 Perkz - 21.82 Mikyx - 18.08 Promisq - 0.00